Gundam X006
by Kioku Kagami
Summary: Gundam Seed and Wing crossover. A new enemy attacks Earth and aims to kill. Who will stand against them and bring the world to peace once again.
1. Chapter 1:Wish for a Song

Silence fell upon the crowd as the stage lit up. Upon it was a lady with long pink hair and a flowing blue dress, Lacus Clyne. She lifted her had and began to sing:

_Even now I remember_

_The dream I had on the day you left_

_When I reached for your tear-streaked cheek_

_It vanished into the darkness_

_I suddenly awaken_

_As reality intrudes on my reverie_

_I found you within a crimson-stained man_

_Because I now understand_

_The meaning of the promise we exchanged_

_I look up at the fleeting shooting star_

_Shining in the distant sky and smile_

_Whenever my eyes waver, I remember that_

_Though I gazed into your eyes, I was looking from afar_

_Because I now understand_

_The meaning of the promise we exchanged_

_I look up at the fleeting shooting star_

_Shining in the distant sky and smile_

_Because I now understand_

_The meaning of the promise we exchanged that day_

_I look up at the fleeting shooting star_

_Shining in the distant sky and smile_

The crowd exploded with applause as she gave a bow and exited the stage. Waiting for her behind the curtains was Kira Yamato, a retired pilot for the Freedom Fighters and Lacus' husband.

With Kira was a little girl with long brown hair and a streak of pink in her bangs and had blue eyes. She wore her mothers favorite clip, which had to crescent moons on it. She ran and hugged her mother.

"Mommy, will I be able to go on stage and sing like you?" asked the little girl with a big smile.

"When your older, you'll have the chance to preform just like me Liru. You just have to keep practicing and you'll get there."

Liru frowned at her mother, looking as if she'll never be old enough.

"Kira, please tell your daughter that she'll be up there soon enough!"

"Uh, you'll be up there soon enough. Hehe."

Kira put his hand on the back of head and look really scared at the pair.

Liru inherited more then her mother's voice and eye color, they both shared the same cold stare.

Lacus then looked back to Liru.

"I'm sure you'll be able to go on stage. Just wait and see."

Liru closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm never going to be as good," thought Liru.

Deep down she really wanted to succeed and be amazing at everything but she knew that she wouldn't pass her mother at singing and fame. Also, she had a tough time accepting that she was never allowed to pilot a Gundam.

Lacus and Kira had decided long ago that Liru shouldn't be caught up in the new war. Kira didn't want his daughter to kill people or let her friends get hurt because of her.

Lacus had other reason for not wanting Liru to go to war. Because of the attack on Fallurie by the enemy, SAMF (Space Alliance Millitary Force), Liru was detected.

Liru has been a secret ever since she was born. She would be on of the main targets of SAMF coming from two of the most famous coordinators. The enemy would use her as an ultimate weapon to bring down the Earth Alliance and the Clyne Faction.

"Kira, we should get going. It's getting pretty late."

-----

Back at home, Kira tucked in Liru and kissed her forehead.

"Tomorrow's your birthday Liru. What are you going to wish for?"

"To be a star of course."

Kira smiled and left her bedroom. He entered the kitchen to find Lacus sitting at the table.

He sat down across from her and looked down.

"She wants to be on stage. That's what her wish is again, Lacus."

"Well, until this war is over she never going to put a foot on a stage. Not while I'm here."

Kira looked up at Lacus to see a tear fall down here cheek.

"Don't worry about Liru. She'll be just fine."

A noise was coming across Liru's room and she opened her eyes to see what it was.

A bird was sitting on the ledge, chirping. Liru crossed her room over to a window and smiled as the bird flew away.

"I wish to be older, then I can sing like mommy or pilot like daddy."


	2. Chapter 2:Enter Heliopolis

_Five years later...The SAMF grows stronger while the Earth Alliance and Clyne Faction begin to fall._

_Liru, now being a fifteen year old, has grown up to be a powerful coordinator. Her parents worry more for her sake when she goes with her class to Heliopolis to see the Gundams in action._

The bus stopped outside the silver gate Heliopolis as a lady in a white uniform came to greet them. They stepped outside of the bus and form two lignes of boys seperated from the girls in front of the lady.

"Welcome to Heliopolis Class 3-B. My name is Murrue Ramius and I am an Orb mechanic. Today, you shall be seeing a few stationary Gundams and maybe later on you'll be able to try them out." Murrue smiled at all the anxious faces as the class started whispering to each other. "I will be taking attendance now so please pay attention. Say "here when I list of your names boys:

"Yabu Chugen; Komu Dairi; Ogawa Haisen; Numai Mitsuru; Riku Mori; Sota Namura; Shugo Sasagawa; Hiroki Seto; Yutaka Sugimura and Satoshi Yokomichi." All the guys responded back to Murrue with "Here" and she moved onto the girls.

"Mayu Aozora; Ayame Dorai; Yuko Hyuga; Yukie Ishikawa; Megumi Kanai; Yumiko Kato; Mizuho Kinoshita; Yukiko Kitano; Izumi Mihara; Rika Nonaka; Mitsuko Shibasaki; Sakura Shimaki and..." Murrue paused and smiled. "Liru Yamato."

Liru's friends turned to to her with confused faces.

"Do you know her?"

Liru looked back at Murrue and couldn't remember ever meeting her before.

"No I haven't. Maybe she knows my dad or mom that would explain it."

The girls shrugged and turned their attention back to Murrue as she explained the locations of the base.

"The elevator is right in the center of the base so if you get lost just go there and someone will find you. The bathrooms are located on the second floor. The technology and Gundams are on the first floor and lead on through the basement. Okay class, let's go."

---------

Inside the base, the class explored all around as few words from Murrue were reaching their ears.

Soon after, Murrue finally gave up on trying to lecture them when they passed the Gundams. Too much talking broke out and Murrue let them wander off for an hour around the first floor.

Liru and her little group of friends went straight over to the biggest Gundam at the far corner of the hall.

A worker was sitting inside the cockpit and was typing away on the computer inside the machine. He noticed the girls and put the computer down and went outside towards them.

"Are you guys interested in Gundams?" asked the worker.

Megumi and Mayu both noded vigurously a looked starry eyed. Yumiko was looked a little confused when she saw the machine. Mizuho looked like she didn't even want to go near it or even be at Heliopolis. Liru looked very intrigued when she looked up at it.

"What model is?"asked Mayu.

"This is my favorite, the Strike Rouge. Weighs 64.8 metric tons and is 17.72 meters high. We have attached 57 mm High-Energy Beam Rifle as its weapon. My name is Chishiki, ask me anything you want about these Gundams and I'll know."

Liru smirked at the machine and turned to Chishiki.

"Was this paticular machine registered to the pilot Cagalli Yula Athha?"

Chishiki was struck back by the this question.

"How did you know that?"

"Cagalli is my aunt. My name is Liru Yamato. My father used to bere as well, Kira Yamato."

Chishiki smile at Liru and told her that he has only heard of that name from the other workers and had been told many stories of him and his abilities.

"He was a coordinator wasn't he. Not a big surprise with abilities like his. That must mean that you should have some abilities within you as well. Do you want to try do a test-run for this mobile suit? I was going to just now but I think it would be more interesting if you gave a try. What do you say?"

"Sure!"

"Hey Duo! Come here for a second. Liru Yamato this is Duo Maxwell, he came to Heliopolis with me four years ago. Duo, Liru wants to do the test-run for Strike Rouge."

"Really? But she only a kid even you can barely make it move let alone go outside for a test-run. What are you playing at?"

Chishiki waved his hand to silence Duo. He led the way to Gundam and opened the cockpit. Liru looked inside with peering eyes.

She got inside and closed the door as Chishiki gave her a thumbs-up.

A videoscreen poped-up and it was Duo face she saw.

"I'll lead you through this. Okay, to start it up, just pulled ba-..."

Liru was way ahead of him she started it up and was already typing things on the keyboard. All the controls were lighting up at the clicking of the computer. Liru's eyes were moving back and forth very fast and she was muttering quietly underneath her breath.

"Configure the Armament Igelstullung 75mm anti-air Vulcan Gun and Armor Schneider Combat Knives to non-airial style combat. Land and gravity force must be reimputed to the Earth instead of space. Switch the Ultracompact Energy Battery to a restored one. Place a new Phase Shift Armor to the new AI system..."

Liru's friends were staring at her, mouths opened while Chishiki and Duo were trying to keep up with what she was doing.

"User registration pilot..." Liru looked down and saw two names on the screen. _Cagalli Yula Athha _and_ Kira Yamato._ Liru smiled and typed in her own name. "Okay, after a few minor adjustments, this Gundam is all ready for take off."

"Okay, Liru, we're unhooking Rouge. Ready. Take off!"

Fire shot out of the Strike and it took off through the opening in the wall leading to an arena. Awaiting there was another machine, a Dom Trooper.

"Liru, what you have to do is take down this machine. No one is inside it so don't worry about anyone else being injured just look out for your own neck. Let the battle begin!"


	3. Chapter 3:Hear the Heaven

Liru's heart was racing and she was frozen still inside the cockpit. _What did he mean by 'look out for your own neck'? _Liru thought when she was looking at her opponent. She thought that this was just going to be a small test run, not a full battle! She was only fifteen for crying out loud!

"Any time Liru..." said Duo, tapping his fingers on the rail.

Liru gulped and nodded.

"Okay, no problem. The only difference from the video games is that it's actually going to hit me. That's all, minor detail."

Rouge took a step forward which triggered the Dom to move and it came running at Liru. She didn't know what to do. She had only known how to opperate a Gundam. Her parents would have never allowed her to fight with one. She pulled down then silver lever in front of her and pushed a combination of red and yellow bottons to make the Rouge move out of the way of the oncoming Dom.

"That was too close!" sighed Liru, watching the Dom turn around and prepare to attack again. "Not this time!"

Liru pushed the lever back up and pushed a green bottom which release a sword with a blue lazer running across it. Rouge ran back at the Dom and they both clashed causing much smoke to come from the battle stadium.

As the smoke cleared, Duo and her classmates were all looking down into the stadium to see what had happened to Liru. Duo pointed and all the people cheered for what they saw. Liru had stabbed the blade through the cockpit of the Dom Trooper causing all the wires inside to malfunction.

Liru hopped out of her cockpit and climber outside to see everyone smiling at her. She just smiled at them and waved.

"DUO! How could you let that girl inside one of our top gundams!" yelled a man in a black suit.

"I didn't think it matter that much, Heero...I mean, she did fix it for us."

"Do you realize the damage cost for the Dom Trooper will be very high because they don't make the same serie any more!"

"Not really...you missed a pretty good battle though."

Heero glared at Duo who was grinning. Heero turned to Liru who had come up onto the viewing platform and he stared at her.

"Heero Yuy. You are...?"

"Liru Yamato."

"Yamato, huh? Don't think because your a princess you can just run off an pillot any ol' Gundam."

"Will you atleast smile like Mr.Maxwell," smiled Liru, feeling comfident.

Heero didn't reply and turned away from Liru and headed down a the corridor.

"Don't mind Heero," sighed Duo. "He's always been antisocial and hardly speaks. You should feel lucky that you kind of had a conversation with him."

The class began patting Liru on the back and congratulating her. Nothing they said really reached her ear for she was still hearing what Heero said. She didn't even notice that she was walking down the same corridor Heero had just used. _So that was the famous Heero Yuy,_ thought Liru. _Snob._

------------

The class met up all together inside the lunchroom where the kids were re-telling Liru's amazing fight over and over. Liru got up and left after a while because it was to loud inside the lunchroom.

She found an empty room with an open window and white curtains blowing in the wind. She began walking over to the balcony but she her a voice coming from it

_The evenings lights, coloring the nights busy avenues  
Down the street brings back memories of you.  
Now I am watching, as lovers pass me by,  
Finding your shadows, in the views of my eyes.  
Now I am here, all alone.  
Remebering the time we used to laugh together.  
In the fall of the cold  
I still think of you.  
Wondering if you feel the same..._

Liru didn't move at the beautiful voice. She didn't want to end the song this person was singing. The male voice began again louder than before and Liru was swept away at his singing.

_Save, your smile for me,  
Even altough you cry for me  
Remember me and love me always.  
Love, and smile for me,  
Hold on to all that we had.  
Remembering and love me again..._

Liru couldn't help it but she crept closer to the balcony. The floor creeked below her and the man came out from the window and looked at the intruder. Liru was shocked and felt so embarrased. She bolted out of his room ran down the hallway at top speed.

She looked behind and saw a figure catching up to her. _Oh no! I'm soooo dead! _thought Liru

Liru took a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end instead of the lunchroom and the figure was so close. She turned around and saw him just a couple paces in front of her. Even though she was trapped there without an exit all she could think was, _he's hot._

The man who was chasing her had messy dark brown to red hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black botton up shirt with leather black pants. He had jet black shoes as well and three silver rings on his right hand. He looked at Liru slowly approaching as if not to scare her away again.

"I only want to know who you are."

Liru couldn't speak, her throat was way to dry.

"Liru Yamato," she whispered to him.

"Liru, huh? Well it's nice too meet you Liru. I'm Satoru Yuy."

Liru was struck by what he said. _Heero's son! The harsh and cold Heero Yuy's son! How can he be so nice and his father...well...not? _thought Liru.

"I can tell you've met my father. Everyone gives me that look when they've met my father. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. You can back away from the wall or are you stuck?"

Liru was against the wall for five minutes not moving. It really must of seemed like she was glued to it. She smiled and came a little closer to Satoru. _I sure hope my next field trip will have hotties on the list, _laughed Liru inside.

_**OKIDOKY! That was chapter 3!..as you've probably guessed...anywayz, I totally described Satoru as Gackt when he had his hair like that. Also, the song is "December Love Song" from him as well lol. I just love Gackt so I wanted him to be in one of my stories. He's t-o-t-a-l-l-y HOT! Anywayzies, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. I sure loved writing it and I can't wait to write more on Gackt...I mean Satoru hahaha! toodlez!**_


	4. Chapter 4:Hopeless Battle

_**Ok, so I'm enjoying this story because of Gackt (Satoru) in my story...anywayz, this chapter has a real fight that Liru must win to save her friends before the time runs out...**_

"Why are you here? You can't possibly be apart of this organization dressed like that."

Liru snorted at Satoru's comment. She looked more like a worker here than he did atleast.

"I'm on a fieldtrip from my school. I'm supposed to be with my group right now as a matter of fact. Maybe we'll see each other again. Bye!"

Liru turned on her heel and sprinted out of the door leaving Satoru alone again. She continued down the hall and found her class.

"Where were you missy?" Liru was out of breath when she reached Sakura and the rest of her friends. "We were about to leave!"

"Sorry about that guys..."

Murrue looked at the new arrival and wasn't mad at her for being late. Liru looked up at Murrue but she just smiled so Liru smiled back.

"Alright then! Everyone, please exit through theses doors to your bus and you will be on your way back to your school."

The class started to move except for Liru.

"Come on girl, move!" said Sakura turning around to see the frozen Liru. "What's wrong?"

"Something's coming. I can feel it."

Sakura look at her friend strangly and she began walking towards her when she heard a BANG! Everything around them began shaking and the class fell over at the movement. Liru and Murrue were the only ones standing and they were both looking up towards the sky. In the clouds was a mobile suit with a gun pointing down at them.

"SAMF!" yelled out Murrue.

Liru ran towards her classmates and tried to help some of the to their feet but the floor was shaking to much.

"Liru, I need your help!" called Marrue. Liru got up and wabbled over to her. She looked at her waiting for a command. "Can you fight? I need someone's help. Heero, Duo, no one can get to the hatches from where they are. All the gates are sealed, only we can get there because I have the passwords."

Liru nodded and they both made their way across the hall holding onto the side railings. They finally reached the hatches to find that the major mobile suit had been damaged from the last blast from the enemy. The last one was the same one Liru was in, Rouge.

"You go in. I have to unlock everything."

Liru nodded again as a shot was fired from the enemy mobile suit again. She slowly climbed her away up in the cockpit of the Gundam and sealed the door shut. A screen appeared in front of her and Liru saw Murrue's face.

"The enemy is a Buster Gundam. Be very careful with him."

The srean disappeared and Liru started typing trying to find some information about her enemy and all she could find was his weapons, not a great help. She looked at the list of weapons that he had:

Linear Railgun x 1  
Hissiles (shoulder) x12  
50mm High-Energy Beam Cannon x1  
Beam Lancer x1  
Lancer Dart x3

Compared to her list:  
Assault knife "Armor Schneider" x 2  
57mm high-energy beam rifle x1

"I'm screwed."

Liru took off in her Gundam and went after the Buster.

It fired at her but she easilly dodged it at the distance they were apart from each other. The Buster had one more advantage besides its weapons, it wasn't protecting anyone. If Liru kept dodging all the shots, they would keep hitting the organization and hurt her friends. Liru kept up her speed reaching closer to the opposing Gundam until she was right in front of it.

The Buster fired his Linear Railgun at Rouge and Liru barely got out of the way of the fire. The beam kept going down and down, towards the entrance of the organization, where her friends were.

"NOOOO!"

Liru's cry was lost inside the noise made from the destruction below. What once was a tall struction, was now rubble.

"You killed them..."

Tears filled Liru's eyes. The Buster raised his gun and pressed it right against Rouge's cockpit and was gathering energy. Liru glared up towards him.

"You. Killed. My. FRIENDS!"

She thrusted bothe levers forward and her Gundam rammed into Buster, breaking his weapon. She took out her Assault Knife stabbed it inside the chest of the enemy mobile suit. All the wires inside of the Buster began to exploded and eventually the Gundam blew with it leaving Liru only to stare at the destroyed buildings around her.

She landed slowly on hillside and opened the door to her Gundam and climbed out. She stumbled down to the ground below and pulled herself back up. She walked away from Rouge and continued towards the rumble surrounding her friends. She kicked a stone from the broken floor. and she could see something underneath what she had just kicked. She bent down and looked more closely.

She picked up a battered silver chain with a star barely haing off of it and stood back up. She started rubbing away some of the dirt on the star so she could read the blury message inscribed onto it. Liru began to cry when she had rubbed off all the dirt and read what it said. She was crying so much that she fell back to her knees and barried her face in her hands. Inscribed on the star:

_Sakura + Liru_

_ Best Friends Forever_

_**Ok, this chapter was not the funnest to write because as I'm writting this I can picture everything so clearly and it's making me sad...tear...Anywayz, let me now what you thought and review. In the next chapter, Liru discovers that not everyone is dead but the people who are alive aren't her friends.**_


End file.
